A phanfiction
by eliissexy
Summary: While derping around on the interweb dan comes across a fanfic about him and phil. Instead of being absolutley repulsed by it he finds it humourous and decides to embark a little further into the archive surrounding him and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! i have been readiong stories on this site since like forever but never really uploaded any of my own, until now. Please be gentle.**

_Disclaimer: i do not own any youtubers that are invovled in the fic or youtube itself._

Dan's pov

_My breath came out in short pants. The sensations that were running through my body were almost too much for me to handle. Our combined heat was making my hair stick to my face. No, I want to be able to witness every touch. A hand came up and brushed my damp hair out of the way. Then I saw the deepest blue orbs gazing into the depths of my chocolate brown eyes. He placed sweet kisses down the crook of my neck while his hands wandered my young anxious body…_

"GAHH!"

My eyes shot open. What the hell was that? I shook off the disgusting feeling making its way up my throat and was blinded by a bright light illuminating from my window. I must've slept in. After yawning and stretching a bit I sat up in bed. Okay I'm officially awake. I pull off the covers then look at my alarm clock.

"What do you mean its 5:00 am!?" i grunted.

This has been happeneing a lot lately. Well since I'm up I might aswell post a new video. I have been way too busy with going to all of these conventions and music festivals with phil, my fans are starting to get worried. I grab my laptop, ruffle my hair up a bit and clicked record.

"Hello internet, I know I've been awol as of late, I'm sorry but as some of you might know me and phil have a radio show and we're super busy with that and going to festivals and traveling. It's been pretty hectic. But this video isn't about my excuses, though I am terribly sorry. I apologize for my hobbit hair but I haven't really been getting enough sleep. Probably because I make videos at 5 in the morning. I know what you're thinking"

Cue high pitch voice "dan, what the hell are you on about now?"

"Well my rambling is not invain. I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something that's been troubling me for quite some time, Phanfiction. As i n- fiction, as in fictional stories about me dan and by friend phil. I have always liked regular fanfiction about like my faorite tv shows and stuff so I'm not foreign to it. But one day when I was browsing through the archive I found something called "A Phan love story" don't question why I decided to click on it because I don't even know. And it was, well let's just say I have been permanently scarred, FOREVER! To give you a glimpse of what I mean allow me to read you an excerpt from this smut ridden monstrosity, sorry btw to whoever wrote this and might recognize it."

I opened up a separate tab and searched it up again. I scrolled through trying to avoid reading the cringe worthy parts, though to be quite frank is pretty much all of it. When I found something that was digestable I began to read aloud.

"okay listen to this and tell me it doesn't make you want to vomit everything you've ever eaten ever"

_**Phil ran his hands down my spine as we lay in the bed where everything would come alive. I stared into his lovely eyes, the eyes that were deeper than the sea and could wash me away onto the shore. He trailed kisses down my neck and I arched my back in pleasur then he attacked my soft void lips with passion and viguoruosly fought my tongue for dominance. I let out such a deep moan and could have exploded right then and there but was being patient for phil.**_

I started laughing. "but wait there's more" I said then continued on

_**his hands traced butterflys on my stomach and made their way down to the rim of my boxers then he said "since they are always showing, ripping them off won't be as diffucult.**_

"Oh god! Why? Why would someone write this? It only get's worse from there. And of course you being the horny little dangirls you are are probably looking up this story right now aren't you? But honestly I'm a little bothered with the idea of there being written porn of me nd Phil just floating around on the internet.i am literally having nightmares about this story, girls hold your ovary explosion, key word NIGHTMARES. By the way I haven't shown Phil any of this. Should i? I don't know I think it would freak him out, expecially since I would be the one showing it to him. Tell me what you think in the comments and I will see you next week, bye"

I shut off the camera and uploaded. Within minutes comments started streaming in.

**omg dan that was my story! **

**– My ovaries exploded the moment you started reading**

**- SHOW PHIL SHOW PHIL! –**

** Show him!- **

**you should show it to him and record his reaction**

**- omg you and phil should make a series where you read fan fics about yourself, that would be so awesome**

**- omg yes, dan and phil read phanfics!**

**- I can't believe that just happened.**

The comments started going too fast so I stopped reading, Although, that suggestion didn't seem too bad. I have been looking for something new to give to my viewers since superamazing project ended. But then again, doing that would require sitting through more of that putrid waste. I shrugged deciding to think it over and went to go get a bowl of cereal. Then the light flickered on in the bathroom. Oh good Phil is up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya! Here's a new chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. ^_^**

After about thirty minutes of morning rituals, Phil joined me in the lounge to play Mario kart.

"I thought you said we were out of cereal" he said grabbing a controller and plopping down on the bean bag chair next to mine.

"We are" I chewed guiltily on my crunchy bran flakes.

"You hid them again didn't you?"

"Hid what again?"

"You are an awful human being you know that?"

I chuckled and hit start. Five minutes into the game and phil already died three times.

"Oh my god you seriously suck ass at this!" I yelled tilting my body as if the motion would affect the character on-screen.

"Hey I'm rusty, it's been forever since I played, with the recent activities and such"

"Speaking of which, do you have any ideas for your next lessamazingphil video?" The whole idea popped into my head again. I actually took it into consideration and feel it would be something new and entertaining we could do in between real life stuff to keep our viewers satisfied until we could upload to our main channels.

"Not exactly, why?"

"First!" I proclaimed in triumph. That's 3 times in a row.

"You're only winning because I'm letting you"

I rolled my eyes. "But anyway a fan suggested that we do a video series about us reading phanfics and reacting to them" Phil scrunched his brows.

"But didn't we already do a video about fanfiction"

I braced myself for the awkwardness. "Actually no, not fan as in f.a.n but phan, ya know fictional stories about you and me in romantic, OR FRIENDLY, situations" He blinked, processing what I had just told him. Then the impact of the words dawned on him and a light pink spread across his cheeks.

"Oh... um, dan I'm flattered but…"

"Would you shut up, don't be a twat it's for the fans"

He thought about it for a second. Then finally "I don't see why not" he shrugged.

"Okay then It's settled next week's video will be dan and phil read phanfics" I grabbed phil's hand which took him by surprize and led him to my bedroom then flipped open my laptop.

"But first, I need to prepare you for what's to come" Phil squinted examining the screen in front of him.

"A Phan love story?" he said with caution.

"Yes, and I'm assuming this isn't even the worst of it" he started to skim the fic.

"Wait! Before you start" I went to the webcam and pressed record. "Say hi to the viewers Phil" A sinister smirked made its way across my features as a confused phil waved to the camera.

**A/N: Oh Dan why so evil? Will phil keep his innocence and just how far-fetched are these stories going to be? All will be revealed in the next chapter, which would come sooner if you hit that nice little button titled [review] prehaps favorite/follow. Till next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm back! Okay so I was gonna wait till this got a little more reviews till I added a new chapter but then I remembered how much I hated it when an author takes weeks to update. So I give to you, a new chappie. Reviewing is highly recommended.

"Okay phil you may begin reading aloud and good luck" I said.

"Why would I need luck?" he asked.

"You're about to find out"

He frowned and now reluctantly commensed' to read the fic.

_Dan's pov. It was a chill December night and the fireplace roared with flames of passion. We just got back from the radio show and the time is now 3:00am. We did this new thing where we had a caterpillar sleeping bag race. Phil looked so stunning I almost lost it._

"Oh, I looked stunning" he interjected.

"please continue" I pleaded

"someones eager" he smiled ignoring my death glare and carried on.

_"I'm going to go on to bed now, see you in the morning, phil said as he walked down the hall into his bedroom. That night I couldn't sleep. My head filled with thoughts of caressing his soft delicate skin and it I was becoming to hot and bothered to relax and shut my eyes._

Phil laughed and covered his face with his hands.

_I climbed out of bed and found myself quickly approaching his bedroom knocks "dan?" he asked. I stared at the floor afraid to look into his eyes because I would be instantly lost in them. "Dan its 3:00 am what's wrong did something happen?" That's phil, always there for you no matter what. He's so amazing, I want him, I need him. "Dan i…" my lips caught his. It was soft and passionate, a syrupy sweet that would cling to your lips all day. We started falling back towards the bed never breaking contact. As I lay below him, my tongue grazed his bottom lip seeking entrance, Fireworks! We battled for dominance, exploring each other mouths in everyway possible. He bit down on my lip and a small moan escaped me. His hands slid under my shirt and he rubbed circles on my stomach. Then he broke the kiss and his lips fell upon my neck sucking and biting down lightly sending chills down my spine._

"So am I like a vampire? I keep biting you"

"just shutup and keep reading" I sighed

"you don't have to be mean about it"

_His hands slid lower until they touched the rim of my boxers. He dipped his hand in and began to stroke my long thick anoconda neck eager to make it spit out hot bursts of passion all over the place._

His face turned deep red. "Oh my god, I don't want to read anymore" he shook his head vigerously.

"No phil you have to" I said smirking wildly.

"it'll ruin my innocence

" "come on, read it

" "There are children watching this! I don't want to scar them permanently"

"Phil, come on just finish the first chapter"

"there are more!?" his eyes opened widely in terror.

"Thirteen"

I have to admit, I was a little shocked at first aswell. I mean it's one thing to write a short little smut about your otp, but 13 straight chapters of pure, uncut porn? Well our fans are pretty creative. Phil looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

I mimicked his expression and nodded, then laughed to the camera. Phil sighed and resumed his place. _My breath came out in short pants. The sensations that were running through my body were almost too much for me to handle. Our combined heat was making my hair stick to my face. No, I want to be able to witness every touch. A hand came up and brushed my damp hair out of the way. Then I saw the deepest blue orbs gazing into the depths of my chocolate brown eyes. He placed sweet kisses down the crook of my neck while his hands wandered my young anxious body. He mounted me and stared into my eyes as if asking for permission. I nodded hungry for him inside of me._

"Oh my god I can't"

He looked at me and I gave him a look that said "do it or I will end you" He whimpered and carried on. _Once he received my nod of approval he slammed forcefully into me hitting my prostate on the first thrust._ He stopped reading and shot out of the chair.

"NOOOO, I'M NOT READING THE REST OF THAT!" he was hysteric.

"One more sentence please for the fans"

I couldn't help but grin widely at his horror. He swallowed and prepared to read the next line of the fic. _As he pounded harder I felt my throbbing member…_

"Noooo please, I can't do it!"

by now his face was so flushed I was starting to worry that he'd pass out from lack of oxegyn.

"Come on Phil your almost there, finish the sentence!" I was enjoying this too much.

He took a deep breath and returned to the screen. _Acheing to be rubbed and squeezed in a way only he could manage…_

"dan please, I don't want to read it"

"Almost done, you can do it" I said giving him a firm grasp on the shoulder and a nod of reassurance. _And I guess he sensed my desire because hr began stroking while simultaneously pounding me harder and harder until i…i.._

"Say it" I edged on.

"I can't"

"Saay iiiittt"

"No"

"Until I what?!"

"Until you came! There I said it!" he sank to the floor and wrapped his hands around his legs and put his head in his knees and rocked back and forth. I almost felt bad for making him do that, almost. I grabbed the camera and faced it towards him.

"How was it?" i asked barely able to keep down the laugh erupting from my chest.

He poked his head up slightly, face still beet red.

"I'm so sorry little philions."

I returned my attention to the camera.

"There you have it guys, we explored into your world of sick twisted fantasies and in the progress managed to scar Phil for life. I'd call that an accomplishment, give yourselves a high five…in the face…with a brick! No but honestly that was terrifying; you should be ashamed of yourselves. By the way if you happen to have clicked this video by accident and are under the age of 12 then I am really sorry, please don't sue us. Next time we'll put a warning label on the video. So tell us what you thought in the comments and watch out for our next dan and phil read phanfics, bye"

I clicked the camera off and uploaded the video. The comments, as usual, wasted no time flying in.

-I'm crying, XD

-Omg phil!

-Dan you're so mean, why'd you make him read that.

-R.I.P phil's innocence

"They all seem so concerned about deflowering you" I chuckled.

"I mean i don't really know why you reacted so badly, that fic wasn't even nearly as bad as what I found on your laptop the other day, ya know the thing with the lemon and the rosebush" His head shot up

"you saw that?!" he screeched.

I stopped laughing "wait, what?"

A/N: Yay an update! I have some really good ideas for this fic but i'm just so lazy. Anyway reviews inspires me to write faster so go go go!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello dear readers, sorry i've been a.w.o.l but I'm just really lazy. So anyway here's a new chapter, enjoy!**

**_Dan's P.O.V_  
**

It's a friday night and me and Phil are in the lounge watching high school musical 2. See what had happened was, we were bored and I just put in the video not really caring what it was. Then We were about 3 minutes into the movie when i realized what we were watching and we kinda just glanced at each other awkwardly. But the thing is none of us felt like we could be bothered to change it so here we are. I looked at Phil who wore a quizzical expression on his face.

"Dan why do you have this video?"

"Why do you have a plant fetish?" I retorted.

He blinked.

"Yeah don't judge me".

As we were sat there listening to the sweet serenades of the hunk that is Troy Bolton, I couldn't help the feeling that I was forgetting something. Something important, and Phil related. I pondered for a minute and decided it was probably nothing. After the movie ended I gave in to the siren of my couch crease and proceeded to mindlessly scroll through tumblr. Upon turning on my laptop, I saw that my twitter feed was overflowing with caps, exclamation points and question marks.

-DAN, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR NEW VIDEO!?

-DAN UPLOAD ALREADY!

-WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPLOADED?!

It took me a second then it clicked. I spazzed out almost sending my laptop flying and scared the shit out of Phil.

"What happened?" he asked trying to regulate his breathing.

"This weeks video!" I completely forgot.

Phil tensed. "Oh yeah, how could we have forgotten? That's too bad" he said in mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha, come on Phil"

He sighed and Got on the couch with me.

"Do we seriously have to do this?"

I nodded and opened a new tab. Then I turned on the web cam. "Hello Internet! Here is the new video we promised and on time cuz we totally didn't forget" I gave my best apologetic grin. "As promised, I will be accompanied by Phil as we read horrifying fanfiction about our bromance. Let's see what we can find here." I typed in some words on google. 'Disturbing phan fics' then waited. I clicked on the first thing I saw. "This one is called "It Just Feels So Good by phantales" I skimmed through and began to read out loud.**"Dan grabbed Phil's hand as they ran out of the studio, past the offices, to the bathrooms. Phil giggled as he caught sight of Dan's determined expression."**

"I don't like where this is going" Phil said already beginning to blush

**"Shhh Dan mumbled, silencing his companion. After several minutes of charging through the Radio 1 corridors, they reached the bathrooms. The door opened with a clang as Dan threw his body against the heavy barrier and pushed Phil into the remarkably clean bathroom. Phil's right hand was interlocked with Dan's, his left awkwardly hiding his crotch"**

"Why are you holding your crotch?" I asked

"Because I'm aroused" he replied almost instantly.

I blinked, there was a long silence in the room as those words sank in.

"Leave It to Phil to make this awkward."

"In my defense it was already pretty awkward" he said trying to hide his now scarlet cheeks.

I turned my attention back to the story. **" 'C'mon, into this cubicle' Dan breathed. He shoved Phil into the cubicle furthest from the door, and locked them both inside. Phil's jeans were immediately down around his ankles. Dan dropped to his knees in front Phil, his hands busy pushing his boyfriend's boxers down past his knees. Phil's erection sprang free of the restricting material, instantly met by Dan's waiting lips."**

"Why am I always the eager one in these fics?" I said.

"Because your the seme and I'm the uke." he replied.

I stared at him for a minute.

"I don't... even want to know how you know what those are."

"It's cuz..."

"Nope!" I interjected

"No I..."

"What you do in your spare time is none of my concern Phil"

He sighed defeatedly and I shook my head and continued reading. **"The younger boy poked out his tongue and licked at the base of Phil's cock, bringing his tongue up to the head of his throbbing arousal. Phil let out a shaky moan of appreciation. Dan grinned cheekily, glancing up at Phil and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Dan began to orally please his lover, his left hand coming up to pay attention to the length he could not take in his mouth. Phil exhaled and tangled his fingers in Dan's hair, weakly guiding him"** I think it's safe to end this here. I closed the tab.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Phil screamed and ran into his room.

I just shook my head at the camera a little disoriented.

"I can't even... Why would...See you next week" I simply said and shut off the camera, then hit upload. Usually I'd read the comments but I think I am gonna need a minute.

**A/N: whoo! Should I change the rating on this? That was kinda intense. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Btw a seme(Say-may) is a dominant partner in the relationship and an uke(Oo-kay) is the opposite. I don't own the fic that they read, all rights go to the author who I guess I just promoted. Oh and if you guys would be so kind as to send me in stories that they should read. Did anyone else see dans tumblr tag video? I died when he said skin fic. Well that's all for now and sorry for the long authors note, till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan's pov**

Phil and I were at Pj's with Chris. It's been a while since the four of us all hung out for something that wasn't youtube related. We're in the middle of an intense round of uno. I have 2 cards left and they are a red four and a draw two.

"Blue seven" phil says and puts down the card.

"Red seven" Pj says.

Chris picks up his card and looks at me with an innocent smile

"Skip" he said

I frown at him and impatiently wait for my turn again.

"Blue two" says Phil

"Blue four" says Pj.

"Yellow four" Chris said placing the card on the pile

I smiled, which to play? I picked up my card and slammed it on the pile.

"Phil draw two, uno!" I proclaimed.

"Not for long" Phil said with a guilty smile before placing another draw two in the pile, now it's draw four.

I smiled "Poor Peej" I said empathizing for him

"Actually" he placed a draw four to the pile, my smile faded.

"Hmm how could this get anyworse?" Chris said.

"Draw four" he says and surely enough there is a draw four ontop of the pile.

I looked up in horror "TWELVE FUCKING CARDS! FUCK THIS" I picked up the deck and threw it, sending cards all over pj's bedroom.

"I guess we're done" Pj said sighing and beginning to clean up the mess.

"Ah uno, the game that ruins friendship" chris stated.

"i thought that was twister" Phil chimed in.

"How about we all agree to never play a game together ever again?"Pj said from the floor.

"Agreed" we said in unison.

After we got the cards picked up,I went over to my laptop and got on tumblr. The rest of the guys proceeded to do the same.

"how sad is it that hanging out with friends no longer involves actual human interaction?" Pj asked

I shrugged"Man these furniture fandoms are freaking incredible."

"I've joined the sink fandom" chris said looking up from his laptop aswell.

Pj sighed and shook his head. "So how was comic-con guys?"

I cringed. It took me a good day to stop crying over the fact that i didn't see the doctor who panel or the sneek peek of the 50th anniversary special.

"We had to wait for four hours in a line just to get some nachos. Then another hour to go to the bathroom, which might i add is not pleasant. Then it took me and phil another four hours to even get close enough to the sherlock panel to see what was going on only to find out that we missed the trailer and the questions and basically only had 5 minutes left."

I wanted to go see the avengers panel but then phil had to go to the bathroom again which took 45 minutes. But what really set me off was when i found out that in the hall that we just left, tom hiddleston as loki demanded that the crowd say his name, and i missed it all because phil had to pee.

"On the bright side we did see some pretty awesome cosplayers" phil added.

I nodded then went to go check my twitter. It had been 6 days since the last vid and as usual the fans were getting impatient.

I groaned "Phil we need to do our next video"

Phil siged deeply "I don't think i can do it, the last one was just so... filthy"

Chris's head shot up. "Filthy you say?"

"That's an understatement, reading a story where you wank to your friends voice is borderline distubing" i shuttered

Pj slowly looked at us and scrunched his brows.

"Yes, i don't enjoy the fact that people see me as your sex slave" phil said.

"Okay" Pj lifted his laptop off his lap and placed to the side then clapped "someone mind explaining what the hell you guys are talking about?" he all but shouted, his eyes going wide.

"Oh dan and phil are reading gay fanfiction about themselves and posting their reactions" chris said, eyes still locked on his screen.

Me, peej and phil shared quizzical looks.

"And you know this because...?" i said a little creeped out.

"I watched them, calm down i don't stalk you guys...currently" he confessed.

Pj opened his mouth as to say something to him but then shut it and turned his attention back to us.

"So you read fanfics?" he asked

"Basically" we replied.

"Hmm, what's in them?"

"just porn and porn, a little bit of romance and did i mention HARDCORE WRITTEN OUT PORN SCENES"

chris chuckled "i read one that was 30 chapters long, THAT is devotion my friend" he winked at me.

The room remained silent for a minute. Then pj spoke up "How about we read one?"

Without missing a beat, chris turned his laptop screen around and there was a page of text.

"Here's one i've been reading, it's rather interesting" he smiled and stared at phil for a while.

Pj frowned"Chris?"

"yeah?"

"Your scaring me" he said with a look of pure horror.

I ruffled through my backpack and pulled out the webcam "Well then shall we?"

"why do you have that?" peej asked pointing to the device.

"It's about time for a new video don't you think phil?" i smirked evily.

Phil put his head in his hands"Not again"

I turned on the cam and smiled "Hello internet..."

**A/N: It's finished, sorry for the wait. Pretty please review, it's what inspires me to keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WARNING- this chapter is rated M, if you can't handle graphic stuff like this then you might not want to read it. Proceed with caution o_o

Dan's pov

"Okay so this weeks vid is gonna be a little different. Instead of dan and Phil read phanfics it's turned into a bit of a collaboration, who with?" I turned the camera towards pj and Chris.

"Hey it's me, in a dan and Phil video" Chris said.

"I am also here" pj added

"Yes and we all will be reading yet another rather creative story brought up by horny 12 year olds with way too much free time" i sighed deeply and placed the webcam on a near by desk and positoned it to face Chris's laptop. The others followed. We turned our attention to the screen.

"THE HAT FIC" Phil read aloud.

"That doesn't sound too bad" pj pointed out. I looked at him feeling enviuos of his naivity. The poor thing has no idea what he's in for.

"I found it on tumblr; it was on this blog titled 'infamous fics' apparently there are like several other horror stories about you guys and a bunch of like random celebrities" chris explained.

"Oh" I nodded in understanding "you mean like that my little pony story 'cupcakes'" I shuttered. I'm not even a brony but for some reason I heard about that story literally everywhere on the internet and me being oh so very nosey found and read it. It was terrifying.

Pj cringed "I heard about that, something about a torture porn fic?"

"Tha't so sad" Phil said. "You'd think a show about ponies and the power of friendship would have a fairly young fanbase but there are like 30 year old men who write dirty stories and make racey fanart, it's so wrong"

"Yeah phil you're one to talk, dear I remind you of that time I found your folder filled with an enormous amount of furries?" I smirked at the deep shade of red he was now sporting.

"If we're done discussing Phil's weird fetish may we go on with reading the thingy" pj said still smiling from the furry comment.

"Oh head's up you guys, I got about half way through it and it has some… well….suggestive content" Chris said quikley. Okay coming from him, that worries me.

I braced myself and took a deep breath, then looked into the camera "okay, let's begin reading 'The hat fic'" All four eyes turn to the screen and I started to read aloud.

"_Hey Dan, can we get a hamster?" I always wanted one but my room mate never thought that we would look after it. "Phil, we've talked about this, you wouldn't look after it properly, you can hardly look after yourself!" He retorted._

"So it's in phil's pov?" Pj asked.

"Yeah, how bout we switch off when it gets to our part?" I pitched to phil.

"You're gonna make me read it either way so why not" He pouted

He picked up where I left off. _It wasn't really in an angry way but he never even took into account that I was older than him and I lived by myself before him so getting a hamster wouldn't be that bad. I decided not to argue. Dan was stubborn and wouldn't change his mind. I was going into town later on anyway so I needed to get changed. I put on my usual of skinny jeans and a top on._ _I finished getting the few pieces of food that Dan and I needed and was heading back to get the bus, when I walked past the pet shop. I couldn't resist but walking in and I saw a cage with a small fluffy, black and white hamster in the corner. I looked at the price '£10'. It was too small and cute to say no to, so I bought it and a cage. I walked out just as my bus arrived. I paid my fare and hopped on. I couldn't stop smiling my hamster was one of the best things I've ever done, or that's what I thought._

"This isn't so bad" pj said

I agreed "I don't get how this could possibly be turned into something horrific"

Chris just chuckled from the side and shook his head. He looked at Phil with a blank expression on his face and in the most seriouse tone whispered "Keep reading"

Phil gulped_. __I got home and shouted out to Dan "Dan! Come and see what I bought!" He bounced into the hallway of the front door__  
__"What's up?" I raised the cage with the furry ball curled up in the corner again. The expression on his face changed from a sweet and innocent smile to sick and twisted one, with an evil glint in his eye. _He paused and waited for me to speak.

"_I love it, I was completely wrong about saying no to getting one."_

_He sounded genuine, but there was something about the way he said it that made me feel un-easy. _

_"So what's it called?" _

"_Can we call him Striker please?" I've always loved that name, I don't really know why._

_"Sure."_

_His reply was cold and harsh, what was wrong with him? I shrugged it off and went into my room. It was only 9:00 but I was tired and fel__t a bit ill. I pulled my P.J bottoms on and slipped into bed._

"Chris? When does this get disturbing?" I asked him.

He smiled "right around here, go on, read"

Phil shrugged and did as he was told. _I woke up during the night, my body freezing cold and I was unable to move. I opened my eyes and they were wide with shock. I looked down and I was naked with ropes tieing me to a chair, and in the corner was a sinister looking Dan, that was also naked. _

_"Morning sleeping beauty, I was wondering how cold the room had to be for you to wake up." _

"Okay wait just a damn minute, how the _hell_ did this go from cute hamster to bondage?" Pj frowned.

"See this was what I was talking about when I said that our veiwers imagine me as some perverted dominatrix" I detested.

Chris laughed "Is that really so far from the truth?"

"He's got a point" pj said.

"Oh fuck off, Phil continue"

_His voice sounded so fluffy and innocent but the words coming out weren't. He was only wearing his fluffy brown hat,he pulled it off to reveal a small black creature sitting in it. Striker. What the swear word was he doing. I don't normally swear but this situation was so confusing and I was terrifyed, what was Dan going to do to me? "D-Dan? What are you doing? Why am I tied up? Why-" I stopped when he moved towards me, his expression changed from being happy, like when I woke up, to murderous._

_"Don't be scared Phil. We're going to have some fun with Striker." He cackled menisingly and showed off his erect member, making mine start to rise._

"This took a turn for the worst" said pj now starting to look very uncomfortable.

_He put the hat down, Striker still sitting in there, and faced it with his length the perfect height to aim into it._

"And with that sentence, so endeth my turn reading" phil said then put his head in between his knees.

"Fine I'll go" I said rolling my eyes at his wimpish behaviour.

_"Dan what are you doing, please stop." He stormed over to me and gave me a rough kiss. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Dan grabbed a gag from behind me and put it over my mouth. He walked back over to the hat and began to stoke looking over to me as he did so. After a short time his seed exploded into the hat, but he didnt stop there. He kept on going until the hat was filled up to the top. The white liquid was nearly spilling over the top and my poor hamster was barely able to breathe, it was doing the doggy paddle just to survive and all I could do is sit and watch. Dan grabbed the hamsters head and pushed it down in to his own sperm. After 5 minutes of his sick games, he pulled it back up, dead. He snapped the hamsters head off. The neck bones shattering and making me mumble that was supposed to be a scream. Tears flowed down my face and he squeezed the blood of Striker into the hat. He looked over at me, he was sick and twisted but also kind of sexy. He picked up the hat and moved towards me and with one hand undid the gag. "Open wide!" He said in a sarcastic tone, I did as I was told, I didn't know what else was hiding behind me. He began to pour the sperm and hamster blood mixture into my mouth only for me to realise he had put my poor Striker back in there, head and body._

I gagged and placed my hand over my mouth.

"Okay you can stop now" pj stated looking like he was gonna barf.

"No I'm not a…pussy..i can get through*gag* this" I swallowed down the bile in my throat and continued reading.

_The fluid tasted disgusting, partly because it had gone cold but also because I knew that it was my hamsters blood I was drinking. He pulled back half way through, not that I'm complaining, and said "Good little Phil, do I taste nice?" My eyes widened. What do I say? I was about to open my mouth when he slapped me, "Speak bitch." wanted to raise my hand to my face, my cold face stung when his hot, sticky hand touched it. "You taste amazing Dan." I maneged to choke out."Yeah I do, time for more fun." I didn't like where this was going._

"Me neither" chris said.

I was in shock!

"Wait didn't you read this?" I asked bewildered

"I said I only got half way through! I know I'm into some kinky shit but christ this is Horrid" He said, eyes wide and waving his hands. This is probably a sign that I should stop reading. I looked from pj to chris to phil who all looked like they were gonna be sick, well all but phil who still had his head in his knees. I realised that I should probably do the right thing here and stop the fic. I sighed…then read the next line.

_He pulled the black body, that was coated in white, from the hat. Dan rammed it down my throat causing my gag reflexes to kick in and I vomited all down myself. Dan smirked at this and got on his knees, he began to lick all over me._

"DAN STOP!" Pj pleaded.

_His soft tounge was gliding all over me until it found its way to my throbbing erection. He started at the tip and worked his way all the way down, deep throating me. It felt so nice, most people couldn't do this but it didnt last long. He looked up to me, his innocent brown eyes making me melt. "Promise you won't run." he sounded so sorry, so I nodded. He got up and untied me, He grabbed me by the shoulders. "I'm going to lie on the floor, you are going to pour the rest of the hat on me then lick it off, okay?"_

"Jesus dan, it's enough" Chris said his face distorted into a look of disgust.

_He growled, sweet, loving Dan was gone then. I quickly nodded and he got to the floor. I grabbed the hat and poured it on him, just as he commanded. I began to lick it off him, the mixture wasn't as bad as last time, I think it's because I'm not having it forced down my throat. "Suck me off Phil." It sounded so weird but, yet again, I did as I was told._

"PLEASE SHUT UP!" phil shouted from his knees.

_I wasn't as good as him; I could only fit half of him in my mouth before I felt sick. I was going for what seemed like forever before he pushed my head away. "You've done well, but there is one last thing I need you to do." He pulled out the hamster's head from the pile of left over sick, "When you say stop I will, but only if I think you've done good enough." I started to shake and tremble, Dan put his arm around me, "It's okay, it won't be that bad." He hushed me, he was so much nicer again. "Are you ready?" He asked me, a sence of impatience growning in his tone._

"I can't take it anymore" Phil got up and darted out the room.

_"Y-Yes, D-Dan." I stuttered out and he quickly rolled me onto my frount, his hand placed on the top of my back pinning me down. The hamster's head in his other hand and nearing my rectum. I know where this is going._

"Dan seriously, just stop" pj said with one last plea. I shook my head.

"I'm in this till the end, we've got this far, I can't give up now" I said, trying desperatly to not throw up.

_He rammed it in with no hesitation and a burning sensation spead through out me. For the rest of it he used his manhood to push it in. I wanted to say stopbut he wouldn't, I know it. Finally it got too much and I screamed out "STOP!" I looked back at Dan who just grinned.__  
__"Come one Phil, I know you can do better than that." He forcefully went in further, not quite all the way though."Dan please I'm begging you to stop! It's so sore!" I pleaded, the burning sensation turning into a stabbing feeling. Dan stroked my hair and gently pulled out of me. The hamsters head was still inside me, it felt horrible knowing that I had a dead animal's head sitting inside my intestines. Dan put his hand inside me and he went deep. I cried out in pain, I felt like exploding. He finally showed me his hand with the head in it._

PJ shot up from his seat on the floor and ran to the bathroom where you could hear wretching. No more than two seconds later chris did the same. I shut the lap top screen and looked up to the camera. My eyes watered.

"Okay, this isn't fun anymore. You guys… to whoever wrote that" I took a breath "get help… Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go vomit violently" and with that said I uploaded the video and shut off the webcam. I don't think we'll be reading anymore phanfics for quite some time.

A/N: I really think I should change the rating on this story now. I am soooo sorry for you having to read that. When I read it, I felt sick so, yea sorry bout that. My new chapter won't be up for a while cuz I have loads of stuff to do. I hope you atleast semi- enjoyed this one. Till next time ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Dan's pov

I'm covered in chocolate, Phil is straddling me, PJ is soaking wet, and Chris is holding his crotch.

Now allow me to explain.

It's was a Friday night and the four of us decided to hangout again. That was the first mistake. Sometime around seven o'clock a random storm hit, which meant it was raining too hard for anyone to be outside. So Pj and Chris are sleeping over at the flat tonight and Phil was in the kitchen making cocoa.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" pj asked from his upside down position on the couch.

"we could play a game" phil suggested.

"NO!" Pj and I protested.

Phil came into the lounge with the four mugs and a tray then set it on the coffee table. "Well then what?"

"We could watch a movie?"

"Dan we are practically all ¼ of the same person, we've seen all your movies" pj pointed out. He's got a point.

Suddenly Chris shot up from the floor and a sly smirk shone across is features. That look could only mean one thing…. We're all fucked.

"Actually a game does sound interesting" he cooed.

"What game could we possibly play, that won't make us hate each other at the end of it?" I asked.

Chris paused then whispered, barely audible "Truth or Dare"

Now at this point, any sane person would realize that this was not a good idea. Seeing as how none of exactly go down the road of normalcy, we gathered in a circle with mugs in hand and started to play our little game.

"Okay the order is me, dan, chris and phil" pj said.

We all nodded in agreement and pj started "Okay phil, truth or dare?"

Oh so very predictable Phil of course chose "Truth"

Pj looked up for a while then asked "What's your biggest secret?"

"That's such a generic question" I scolded

"Yea but it's an ice breaker"

Phil looked around nervously then squeezed his eyes shut and shouted "I have a fetish". Then paused and waited for a shocked reaction that never came. We all groaned in frustration.

"We know" chris said rolling his eyes.

"You have several" pj added.

"Like plants" I said

"And furries" said pj

"And marionettes" Chris chimed

"And leprechauns?" I stated with a look of distaste.

Phil wore a look of pure mortification and his cheeks went ablaze. It humored me how he could be such a freak whilst portraying such innocence.

"Okay my turn" I surveyed up my options "pj, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmm, have you ever kissed a guy?"

He visibly cringed and Chris then started shaking with laughter.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked. Pj shook his head and tried to hide the embarrassing flush of red cheeks that now matched Phil's. Chris recovered from his laugh attack and turned to me.

"Truth or dare Daniel?"

"Well Christopher, I'm going to have to go with a truth"

He scoffed "what? I thought you of all people would've picked a dare"

"From you? Nonono, I would prefer to stay clothed with dignity at least semi-intact thank you very much" I said matter of factly.

He rolled his eyes"Okay, are you a virgin?"

Pj looked up at me with a look of sudden interest "Yea, are you?"

Phil directed his attention to me as well "You would think that was something we would all know by now" Says the boy who secretly gets a kick out of wooden puppets.

I roll my eyes and sighed "Surprisingly no" I confessed

Chris looked taken aback "that was unexpected, when?"

"Well..I was 9 and at summer camp and this… person I'd been friends with asked if I ever..you know and I shook my head… then…well yeah"

"Amazing! Was she cute?" pj asked looking rather amused.

My eyes went large and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. My silence set in and one by one they all came to the realization. Then as if an alarmed was sent off, they simultaneously roared with laughter.

"Oh god…that's rich…did he" Chris paused to breathe "Did he call you afterwards?"

"I bet you were crying the whole time" pj said through his giggle fit.

"Did you tell your mum?" Phil asked.

"Daniel how was camp?" Chris said then put on a high pitch imitation of a 9 year old me "Mum, me and Charlie…fricked in the butt" Another wave of laughter kicked in.

"OKAY! If we are finished enjoying the pain of my youth now, can we carry on with the game?" I asked.

Phil finally calmed down enough to speak "Um, pj truth or dare?"

"Dare" he answered

"Finally!" Chris exclaimed.

"I dare you to go outside in the rain for 10 seconds" he said.

Pj stood up and we all followed him down to the lift where he went downstairs and out the door into the freezing heavy rain. When he came back in, he was soaking and shivering violently.

"Hey look, pj got wet" I said with a chuckle.

He groaned and we went back upstairs to the flat. But pj left a trail of water all over the place. Phil walked to the table to get his cocoa again and that's when it all happened. He slipped on pj's puddle, lost hold of his cup that then toppled all over my shirt and landed right on top of me , in the process he also managed to kick Chris right in the groin which sent him kneeling on the ground in pain.

"Why did I suggest this game?" Chris squeaked.

Pj shrugged "Karma's a bitch"

**A/N: No excuse for my lateness other than laziness and lack of inspiration. I think this chapter could have been a lot better but meh. Anyhow, i felt this story needed a break from all the porn :/ But no worries, the Phanfic reading will commence again. And for your sake i'll try to keep it way less graphic than the last chapter. Welp Hope you enjoyed. pretty please review, it's the only cure for laziness.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry you guys for the lateness. I've been like really busy with school nd shit so forgive me. I'd also like to thank all of you lovely people for favoriting and following and of course reviewing. It means so much to me and I really appreciate your support. Continue being awesome and please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliant fanfic in this story, that title goes fully to user 'iamthechickenqueen'**

Dan's pov

"No!"

"Oh come on phil, pretty please?

"I said no and it's final, we agreed to never do it again"

I sighed in frustration. He was right, I did promise. But it's been 2 weeks and my lack of creativity has not gone unnoticed by my viewers. I had some ideas but they all just seem to either end with me being severely injured or completely shattering the meagerness of my dignity beyond repair. I was at the end of my rope and needed something good to post, and soon. Phil still wasn't budging, he ignored my plea's for help and sat in the lounge to play mario kart. That's when a brilliant idea came into play.

"Wow still playing this after all your losses?That's pretty ballsy but I bet you still can't beat me" I smirked proudly. Phil paused and put down his controller but didn't turn around.

"I know what your doing and it won't work"

"What won't work?" I asked innocently

"That! Reverse psychology Dan, I'm not stupid"

I shrugged "I didn't say you were"

"But you're thinking it"

"Am i?"

"Your doing it again!"

"Doing what again?"

"Reverse psychology?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"yes you do" he was begging to get annoyed. I smiled with triumph.

"Nope"

"Dan you can't trick me"

"Me trick you? I see no tricksters here, but wanna know what I do see?"

He narrowed his eyes "what?"

"I see a mediocre mario kart player"

Phil rolled his eyes "Oh really? How dumb do you think I am? Your little plan won't work"

"I bet it will"

He raised his brows "Oh really? Count me in on that bet"

"Fine! 2 Rounds mario kart, winner gets to tell loser what to do!"

"Your on!"

-2 Rounds later-

"Hello internet! Here we are again with another installment of dan and phil gain new memories that will haunt them for the rest of there lives"

Phil stares begrudgingly at the camera pouting with his arms crossed.

"Oh lighten up" I give him a playful smudge which he returns forcefully.

"you tricked me"

" I won fair and square"

"Because you CHEATED!"

"Anyhow, it's time for us to read some juicy fanfics huh, doesn't that sound fun?" I ignore his death glare and pull up the screen with the fic on it.

"This one is called 'These boots were made for walking'"

_Dan had a crush. A crush that he could never tell anyone about because it was on his best friend, and flat mate, Phil_.

I face palm "Of course he did"

_One morning, or rather afternoon, when Dan had just woken up he walked into the lounge of their apartment and found Phil sitting on the sofa with his laptop. A generic TV program was on in the background, but he wasn't really watching. After the two had exchanged "Good morning"s, and laughed after glancing towards the clock, Dan slumped down next to Phil and reached over him for the remote._

_Phil didn't even glance up. He was completely absorbed in his laptop and Dan couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the cats dancing on the screen. He wanted attention from Phil, but he pushed those longing thoughts to the back of his mind and started to flip through the channels._

_He soon realized there was nothing good on, and left the TV on another generic program whilst he went to fetch his own laptop from his bedroom. When he returned, however, Phil's attention was no longer on the dancing cats (or whatever he had found on tumblr)._

"What _do_ you do on tumblr?" I asked. When he made no effort to respond I carried on reading.

_He was staring avidly at the TV screen, not realising he was even doing it_.

_Again, Dan felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that something else had grabbed Phil's attention. The 'thing' in question was a group of women, all dressed in knee-high leather boots._

"You'd like that wouldn't you phil?" He rolls his eyes and this time there really is a pang in my chest but it isn't jealousy. I hate it when he's mad at me. I know he really didn't want to read the fics but I didn't have a lot of options.

_Several minutes passed, both men looking at the screen - Phil in admiration and Dan in longing - until Phil suddenly realised what he was doing, and also the fact that Dan was standing right there witnessing it. His face turned a delicate shade of red and he silently turned back to his laptop._

_But Dan did not think badly of Phil. In fact, his thoughts were somewhere else completely._

_Phil is never usually like that because of women... It must have been those leather boots..._

_Later that day Dan left the apartment, for the first time in three days, with thoughts from that morning still playing in his head. He walked for a while down the busy streets of London, peering through shop windows on a quest to find some decent clothes._

_The look of awe on his face. I wish he looked at me like that_

_Suddenly a man bumped into him and yelled "Watch what you're doing!"_

_He had been standing still in the middle of a particularly busy street. He was so deep in thought he hadn't even realised, just as Phil had not realised he was staring at the women earlier in the day. It wasn't until Dan came back to reality that he acknowledged he was standing and staring in through the window of a shoe shop - a women's shoe shop._

_He was puzzled. Why had his feet stopped him here? He examined the shop window curiously, when his eyes locked onto a pair of knee-high leather boots. They looked just like the ones the alluring girls had been wearing on TV. An image, the same image that had been pestering him all day, flashed across his eyes; the look on Phil's face when he had seen those boots._

_And all of a sudden Dan had a new urge. A new thought pushing against his brain that he just couldn't get rid of. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't shake it away._

_He needed those boots._

_Forty-five minutes later and Dan walked out of the shoe shop with a bag swinging from his hand. It had been the most humiliating and degrading thing he had ever done, but he couldn't help but smile as he walked back down the busy street to call a cab to take him back to his apartment. Back to Phil. He couldn't wait to show them off, and see the look on Phil's face when he walked into his bedroom wearing them. Tight, high-heeled - he wouldn't be able to resist. His eyes would wander from the dancing tumblr cats and finally rest on him, Dan._

_A thought stopped him in his tracks - he didn't know how to walk in them yet._

_Sure, he had tried them on in the shop for size (whilst the woman helping him spluttered a "sorry" before running off to go and cry with laughter in the store room), but he knew that he couldn't actually walk in them yet. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of_ _Phil._

"When am I not making a fool of myself infront of you?" He looked away from me and my eyelids fell. I forced a chuckle to avoid the awkwardness on camera.

"Never, that's when" I say trying to hide the guilt in my voice.

_So he paused for thought, and made the decision to practise on a less busy street. He could hardly practise back at home as that was where Phil was, and he wanted it to be a surprise._

_Soon he found a street only a few people were using and stopped to put on the boots that would capture Phil's lust-filled gaze._

_It was only a minute later that Dan found he had a new appreciation for women. How did they walk in these things? Step after step he tottered along. He felt as though he was learning to walk all over again, and he supposed his height wasn't helping with his balance. Anyone watching him would have thought he resembled a hideous chicken-lizard hybrid, with his arms bending out at strange angles and his spine bent, as he continued to stumble along._

_Ten minutes later, and a glance down at his feet told him he was becoming more stable. Maybe soon he would be able to master the art of 'strutting'. He imagined Phil would like to see him wiggling his hips whilst he swept into his bedroom and stood looking down at him from the foot of his bed._

_"OH MY GOD IT'S DANISNO-"_

_A fan girl, who no doubt was ready to come rushing towards him after spotting him on the street, stopped in her tracks. She was stunned. He idol, and biggest ever crush, was attempting to parade down the street in a pair of six-inch heels._

_Dan, realising this must be weird for her, acted as though there was nothing unusual about the situation and went over to say hello._

"4 For you fic Dan, playin it cool like a boss"

Still no reaction from phil, I sighed and my eyes cast downward for a sec before returning to the screen.

_After taking a few pictures with the girl (he had a look at them and was surprised to see how good he looked in those boots) he decided he was ready to finally get Phil's attention..._

_A quick text to Phil told Dan that he was at home. Everything was in place for his plan. On his way back he had gone through a few things in his head that might make him appear even more alluring to Phil whilst wearing the leather boots._

_When he entered the apartment he encountered something that hadn't crossed his mind - stairs. He hadn't had a chance to practice going up stairs, especially this many, but he thought if he just went slowly and tried to be quiet he would be okay. He was wrong._

_A misjudgment of steps caused him to trip and face-plant the floor of the apartment's hallway._

_"Dan?" He heard Phil call. "Is that you? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine" he called back as he hastily tried to pull himself up and regain his posture. This wasn't the start he had hoped for. Luckily Phil hadn't come running and Dan was able to use this situation to his advantage. He could now locate where Phil was in the apartment from where his voice had come from. He was in the lounge._

_Slowly Dan made his way into the room and leaned against the doorway, smirking down at Phil who was again sitting on the sofa watching tumblr cats. Man, does he ever get tired of those tumblr cats?_

_Dan had anticipated that Phil's gaze would fall on him and he wouldn't be able to look back to anything else. The unusual clicking noise of the heels on the wooden floor had caused Phil to glance up, and when his eyes caught a hold of Dan, his prediction came true. He could look at nothing else._

_"So, what do you think?" Dan spoke as he shuffled one of his leather-clad feet against the floor._

_"I..." Phil looked slightly more worried than Dan had hoped. "What... Are those boots?"_

_Dan pushed himself upright using the door frame and carefully put one foot in front of the other until he reached the arm of the sofa. He sat down on it and crossed his legs. The boots were waving in Phil's face. At that point he wished he was also wearing a miniskirt as this position would have shown off his legs beautifully._

_Phil was horrified._

_But the adrenaline that was pumping through Dan's veins meant he didn't recognise the look on Phil's face and he continued with his plan. He leaned his head back slightly and stuck his chest out, just the way he had seen so many slutty girls do before. He now realised why they did it. He turned his face back to Phil as he waited for him to speak. To tell him that he was the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on._

_Phil said nothing, but started to shuffle his body down the sofa slightly, away from Dan. This movement was hard to miss and Dan suddenly realised that his plan wasn't going, well, to plan. He slipped off of the arm of the sofa and into the space Phil had just vacated, leaning into him as he whispered:_

_"I saw you this morning. I know how leather boots turn you on"_

_Phil swallowed uncomfortably as he looked down at Dan's legs. He knew many people had commented on how Dan had legs many teenage girls lusted over, but he couldn't shake the fact that he was sitting next to this fully grown man wearing high-heeled leather boots._

_Dan took the initiative to take Phil's hand and place it upon his leg._

_It was at this point that another pair of leather boots entered the room. Wearing them was Internet sensation Chris Kendall, or Crabstickz._

My eyes shot open "Dear god"

_It was now Dan's turn to be shocked. "Phil... Wha-?"_

_"I'm sorry Dan. Me and Chris, well, we're kind of an item."_

_Chris walked over in his boots, much more gracefully than Dan had done, and sat himself down on Phil's lap._

_"You were right, leather boots do turn me on, but Chris just wears them so much better"_

_Dan was distraught, his heart broken. He jumped up and ran from the room, stumbling again and throwing himself at the wall by accident._

_He ran, ran out of the apartment and down the street until he ended up in a place he had never been before. It was dark now and the area looked quite rough._

_"Hey sexy!" A man called, appearing from an alley way. "How much for you?"_

_The strange man thought Dan was a prostitute. The leather boots' allure wasn't good enough for Phil, but this man was enticed. Dan knew he couldn't go back home to Phil, not after the heartbreak. He had nothing to lose..._

_Three months later and Dan was the most sought-after prostitute in the whole of London._

_The end_

I was now laughing to the point of tears "What…The HELL?! This just further proves that you all see me as a sex crazed man whore. Well Atleast I was a successful hooker. Anyway, thanks for watching and tell me your thoughts on this story in the comments, till next time, say bye phil" I looked over at him but he just stood up and walked out of the room. My smile disappeared and I shut off the camera, uploaded and went after him.

"Oh come on, don't' be that way, atleast this one was funny"

He turned around and hissed "Hilarious" then rolled his eyes with indifference.

I winced at his tone and now felt guilty again "Okay sorry I made you read the fic even though you didn't want to, are you happy now?"

"Peachy"

I narrowed my eyes, Why is he being so difficult?

"What's your problem?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at me.

"ME? I'm the one with the problem? It's you dan, you're my problem"

That hurt, a lot. I suppressed the lump in my throat and before I could stop, words were flying out of my mouth.

"Well then piss off you wanker!"

Phil scoffed "Nice one Dan" then stalked to his room and slammed the door.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Did I just loose my best friend?

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. No worries this won't turn into a sad fanfic as i didn't tag it as such, and i'm gonna keep it lighthearted but i felt it needed some conflict. Will Phil continue to put up with dan's shenanigans? Could you literally hear dan's heart cracking? All this and more in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. **


End file.
